The Cure for Hiccups
by MissLovelyPrincess
Summary: Ichigo gets the hiccups. And they're annoying. REALLY annoying. Kashino tries everything to make them go away, but nothing seems to work. Will the annoying hiccups ever leave Kashino in peace? Pointless fluff. Please R&R! :D


**A/N: Ok. To Kashigo lovers... just so you know, this has NO ROMANCE in it. Zero. Go read one of my other fanfics instead...**

**Anyways, this is pretty much just fluffiness and torture for Kashino. :D Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Hic!_

Kashino rolled his eyes at the annoying noise. He slowly stirred the partially melted chocolate.

_Hic!_

He sighed before continuing to melt the chocolate he was going to temper.

_Hic!_

Kashino looked down at his chocolate. It was already beginning to harden. How could he have been distracted enough to ruin it?

The answer was simple. But he just had to live with it... The blonde began stirring the chocolate again until it turned smooth and silky once more.

_Hic!_

The chocolatier couldn't take it anymore. "Amano! Can you just be quiet for once? There's no way I can practice like this."

Ichigo turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I… _Hic! _I have the hiccups…"

"Well, make them stop. I can't concentrate like this."

Ichigo looked up at him, blinking her innocent chocolate colored eyes. "But I… _Hic! _I can't! They're hiccups!"

"Well, at least you could _try." _Kashino shook his head and went back to tempering.

It wasn't long before he heard the dreaded sound _again_.

_Hic!_

"AMANO!" He spun around, glaring at her.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ichigo stuttered sadly. "I can't help it…"

"Well, you'd better. I'm trying to TEMPER!"

Kashino had just finished melting the chocolate when…

_Hic!_

Kashino rolled his eyes. "Come on, Amano. I can't do anything with you hiccupping like that..." He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Um… Kashino… _hic! _what are you doing?"

"Be quiet! Don't you see I'm trying to think?"

"Think of _hic! _what?"

Kashino would have yelled at her if it hadn't been for those eyes innocent staring up at him.

"Amano… hold your breath for a minute."

"But it's so _hic _long!" The brunette pouted.

"Do you want to get rid of your hiccups or not?"

"Fine." Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Ready, set, hold it!"

50 seconds left.

Ichigo was turning pale.

40 seconds left.

She would make a great ghost decoration...

30 seconds left.

Ichigo was turning blue.

20 seconds left.

Ichigo was turning purple.

10 seconds left

Ichigo was trying not to fall over.

5 seconds left...

Ichigo might as well have exploded, it wouldn't make much difference.

"Done!"

The brunette steadied herself, the color slowly coming back to he cheeks.

"Are they gone now?" Kashino asked hopefully.

For a moment, they waited in silence.

_Hic!_

Kashino sighed bitterly. He reached over and took a cup of sugar off of the countertop.

"What are you doing?"

He took a gleaming silver spoon and scooped out a bit of the sugar. "Eat it."

Ichigo blinked. "What? I-It's sugar!"

_Hic!_

"Just eat it! Sugar is supposed to help..."

Ichigo hesitated, then took the spoon from his hand. She sighed happily as the sweet white crystals melted in her mouth. "It's good! Can I have some more?"

Kashino rolled his eyes. Give her a bike covered with chocolate and she'd eat it. "No, one spoonful is already enough to cure-" He would have said more if he hadn't been interrupted by...

_Hic!_

"Or maybe not." Kashino sighed again, setting down the spoon. "How can hiccups be so hard to deal with?" He muttered.

Ichigo was now bouncing up and down happily from the sugar. No, make that bouncing up and down and _hiccupping. _

There was only one thing left. The plainest cure of all- a glass of water.

But if holding her breath and all that sugar couldn't stop Ichigo's hiccups, there was no way water could…

Kashino filled the clear glass up with water and handed it to Ichigo. It was hopeless, but it had to be worth a try... right?

Ichigo took a sip. For a moment, they waited in silence for the dreaded hiccup.

One minute passed.

Then two.

Finally, Kashino opened his mouth happily. "It… It worked! They're really gone!" He couldn't help but smile as he poured the melted chocolate onto the countertop.

Kashino was finishing up his tempering when…

_Hic!_

He immediately spun around to face Ichigo. "AMANO!"

"That wasn't me…"

_Hic!_

Kashino paused in horror as he realized who it had come from. "Oh no…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's finished! Guess how I got inspired to write this?**

**I know, I know, it was HORRIBLE. Well, please review! Thank you SO MUCH for reading this... :D**


End file.
